A vehicle is an apparatus configured to transport a user in a desired direction. A common example of a vehicle is an automobile.
Various types of lamps are typically provided in a vehicle. In general, a vehicle includes various automotive lamps that implement different lighting functions, for example an illumination function that facilitates visibility of objects in the vicinity of the vehicle while driving at night, or a signalling function that informs those outside the vehicle of the driving status of the vehicle.
As an example, a vehicle may include a lighting apparatus that is operated in a direct illumination technique using a lamp, such as a headlamp that irradiates a forward direction to facilitate a driver's vision, a brake lamp that illuminates upon operation of a brake of the vehicle, or a turn signal lamp that illuminates when turning left of right.
As another example, a vehicle may include a reflector or the like that is configured to reflect light, and thus facilitate visibility of the vehicle to those outside the vehicle. Such reflectors may be mounted at a front side or a rear side of the vehicle.
Typically, operations of lamps in a vehicle are regulated by installation standards and/or specifications of such automotive lamps.